Star Wars: Legends
by Mingsworth
Summary: This is an old story I wrote a long time ago of how a A Rouge member named Adolf Plague steals a time travel device from a Gray Jedi name Orzo Realms and uses it to erase history from the Star Wars universe and it is up to Orzo Realms to stop him before he kills all the legends that we know from the EU. Basically this a fan story of how the EU turned into the Canon that we know now


20

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

Legends

2000 ABY, the Jedi and Sith from the Old Republic, and the Galactic Empire are famous throughout history of the wars.

The Rouges have hatred on the history of Jedi and Sith and wish for them to never exist.

A Rouge member named Adolf Plague discovered a Gray Jedi time traveler named Orzo Realms. Adolf volunteered to steal the time travel tech to make their own ships go back in time.

The Rouge Adolf went back in time with a squad of troopers to the Old Republic and successfully wiped out half the Jedi and Sith of the Old Republic.

The Rouge squad went further in time to where Admiral Thrawn is leading troops to the hidden Rebel base on Yavin 4 where Vader is being locked up by Starkiller...

_Camera goes down and shows a great view of Yavin 4. Admiral Thrawn's Star Destroyer comes in heading to the planet._

Scene 1

_Inside the Star Destroyer, Admiral Thrawn is looking through the window and looks at Yavin 4 while smiling._

**Admiral Thrawn**

So this is where they're keeping Lord Vader. When we get down there, leave no survivors!

**Imperial Officer**

Sir, incoming ship is heading our way!

**Admiral Thrawn**

Is it Boba Fett?

**Imperial Officer**

No sir! Way bigger; but it's not coming from us. It's not a Rebel fleet ether.

_The unknown ship arrived and appeared to be a black shiny oval shaped ship with red lights and energy. It docked on the Star Destroyer leading Rouge Troopers to barge in._

**Admiral Thrawn**

What is going on?

_Rouge Troopers came in shooting and killing every officer and storm trooper in the ship leaving only Admiral Thrawn alive._

_The Rouge leader Adolf Plague walks in to talk to Admiral Thrawn about where the hidden Rebel base is._

**Admiral Thrawn**

Can I help you?

**Adolf Plague**

Where is the hidden Rebel base?

**Admiral Thrawn**

Why should I tell you?

**Adolf Plague**

I'm looking for a Rebel named Galen Marek also know as Starkiller. I'm on a mission to kill him. So tell me, where is the hidden base?

**Admiral Thrawn**

I'm sorry if you're on a mission but so am I! I need to find lord Vader and bring him back to the Emperor. Now if you'll excuse me I got work to do.

**Adolf Plague**

If you don't show me where the base is, then I'll kill you and find it in your remaining memories.

**Admiral Thrawn**

Let's see you try.

_Admiral Thrawn took out his blaster and fired it at Adolf. Adolf uses the force to stop the laser blast from hitting him._

**Adolf Plague**

Empire scum!

_Adolf uses the force to fire the laser blast back at Admiral Thrawn and killed him._

**Adolf Plague**

Get back to the ship. I'll find the base.

_The Rouge troopers fall back to the ship while Adolf walks to Thrawn's dead body. Adolf uses the force to awaken Admiral Thrawn for thirty seconds to absorb the memories of Thrawn. When Adolf was done Admiral Thrawn is dead again and left the ship with Thrawn's memories._

Scene 2

_Meanwhile on Yavin 4, the Rouge ship found the hidden rebel base. Kota and Starkiller went out and sees the ship firing at their base._

**Starkiller**

Who the hell are these guys?

**General Kota**

I don't know. I think they're here for Vader.

**Starkiller**

If they're her for him, then they must be stopped!

**General Kota**

Agreed. Stay with Juno. The Jedi and I will stop them.

**Starkiller**

Got it!

_General Kota sends out every Jedi in the base to stop the Rouges. The Rouge ship drops a bunch of pods down the surface and one small ship heading to the base._

**Jedi**

Why is there only one ship?

**General Kota**

I don't know. Something's not right.

_The pods opened up and came out death troopers. The death troopers come running out and goes to the rebel base._

**General Kota**

What the...

_Death troopers made it to the base and started eating every Jedi. The Rouge ship then fired at the base entrance so that the Jedi's can't get back in. Some of the death troopers made it in to deal with Starkiller and Juno. All the Jedi are dead except for Kota; he manages to kill every death trooper outside. When the small ship landed, Adolf comes out alone seeing Kota alive._

**Adolf Plague**

General Kota, you survived? Fine I deal with you myself.

_Kota runs to Adolf with his lightsaber but Adolf uses an old dark force power to drain the life out of Kota. Kota then fell down and died._

Scene 3

_Meanwhile inside the half destroyed Rebel base, Starkiller is still fighting death troopers with Juno. They both managed to kill all the death troopers inside._

**Starkiller**

I think that's all of them.

**Proxy**

I don't think so master. I'm detecting one more in the area.

**Starkiller**

Then let's find him shall we?

_The death trooper comes out and attacks Juno by having a big bight on her neck._

**Starkiller**

NOOOO!

_Starkiller throws his lightsaber at the death trooper and killed it. Starkiller runs to Juno to see if she's alive._

**Juno Eclipse**

Star...ki...ller...I...I love...I love...y...(Dies).

_Starkiller starts crying for his lost. Adolf comes in by force griping the broken walls. Adolf sees Starkiller and Proxy with Juno. Proxy goes to Adolf._

**Starkiller**

Proxy wait!

**Proxy**

Don't worry master; I'll protect you!

_Adolf uses the force to grip up Proxy and crushes him into a ball and then force throws him to the ground._

**Adolf Plague**

Galen Marek; at long last we meet.

_Starkiller gets angry and turn on his lightsabers to attack Adolf. Adolf then grabs both the lightsaber lasers with his hands._

**Adolf Plague**

Ha, ha, ha!

_Adolf force pushes Starkiller away. Starkiller gets up and sees Adolf turn on a black lightsaber. Starkiller force jumps to Adolf and starts a lightsaber battle between the two. Their swords collided but Adolf was strong enough to lower down the sabers and stab Starkiller through the stomach. Starkiller falls to his knees the looks at Juno for one last time. Adolf uses his lightsaber to cut off Starkiller's head. Adolf then sees the small rooms where Darth Vader is locked up. Adolf goes in and releases Vader in his cell._

**Darth Vader**

I needed him alive.

_Adolf uses the force to put Vader to sleep and aimed his lightsaber at him._

**Adolf Plague**

Darth Vader, traitor of the republic and the father of Luke Skywalker. Time to die!

_Adolf thinks for a minute and then turns off his lightsaber._

**Adolf Plague**

On second thought, I'll let you live. A bounty hunter will pick you up.

_Adolf leaves Vader and goes back into the Rouge ship._

**Rouge Officer 1**

Where to now master?

**Adolf Plague**

Let's head five years from now. And then we can finally go home!

Scene 4

_5 years later, Darth Sidious called his assassin Mara Jade for a special mission._

**Mara Jade**

What is thy bidding, my master?

**Darth Sidious**

Go to the planet Tatooine. I'm sending you on a mission to kill a Rebel named Luke Skywalker.

**Mara Jade**

It will be done.

**Darth Sidious**

_(Smiles). _Good!

_When Mara leaves and goes to her ship, it was somehow replaced with another ship with a pilot._

**Orzo Realms**

Ah, you must be Mara.

**Mara Jade**

Who are you? And what happened to my ship.

**Orzo Realms**

I am your pilot. Lord Vader has instructed me to be your first pilot and to help you travel on a new ship.

**Mara Jade**

I don't need a pilot or a new ship.

**Orzo Realms**

Tell that to Vader.

**Mara Jade**

Just take me to Tatooine.

**Orzo Realms**

Yes boss.

_Mara and the pilot fly away on the new ship and went to light speed._

Scene 5

_The pilot decided to go to Dagobah to have Luke and Mara meet face to face. So when the pilot turn of light speed, they stop near the planet Dagobah._

**Mara Jade**

Why are we here? We were suppose to be at Tatooine, not here.

**Orzo Realms**

This is where Luke is. If we land now you might get him.

**Mara Jade**

I must admit, you know where to find people.

_They land on the surface of Dagobah._

**Mara Jade**

Stay here and wait for me to get back.

_Mara leaves to find Luke._

Scene 6

_Meanwhile, Luke is inside Yoda's house getting ready to go to Tatooine to save his friend Han Solo._

**Luke Skywalker**

I must go master Yoda. The droids are waiting for me on Tatooine.

**Yoda**

Leaving so soon are you?

**Luke Skywalker**

I will come back and finish what's left of my training. I promise.

**Yoda**

May the force, guide you.

_Luke leaves Yoda's house and walks a few miles away from his ship. All of a sudden, Luke heard a lightsaber noise. Mara jumps out to strike Luke but Luke got out his new lightsaber just in time to block the laser from hitting him. A lightsaber battle happened between the two. Mara then used force stun on Luke so that Mara can finally assassinate her target. All of a sudden when Mara was about to strike her arm couldn't move. The pilot is using the force to control Mara's body._

**Orzo Realms**

It's funny on how the force works. Well in my timeline.

_The pilot then use the force to make Mara put her arms down and kneel. The pilot then walks to her and try's to use the mind trick on her._

**Orzo Realms**

You will turn off your lightsaber and calm down.

**Mara Jade**

Fool, you can't use the Jedi mind trick on another force user!

**Orzo Realms**

You will turn off your lightsaber and calm down.

**Mara Jade**

I have a strong mind. I'll calm down right after I kill you and Luke!

_The pilot pauses for a minute and Mara starts feeling the force trying to take over her head._

**Orzo Realms**

You will turn off your lightsaber and calm down.

**Mara Jade**

I will turn off my lightsaber and calm down.

_Mara then turns off her lightsaber and Luke is free from he force stun. The pilot then uses the force to put Mara to sleep._

**Luke Skywalker**

Who are you?

**Orzo Realms**

My name is Orzo Realms. I am a Gray Jedi that will be born almost 2000 years from now.

**Luke Skywalker**

So you're from the future?

**Orzo Realms**

Yeah, come with me, we need to talk. Bring her with you.

_Luke carries Mara._

**Luke Skywalker**

Who is she?

**Orzo Realms**

Your future wife.

**Luke Skywalker**

My future what?

Scene 7

_Meanwhile, the Rouge ship is scanning Tatooine to see where Mara Jade is. Sadly they aren't finding her._

**Rouge Officer**

She's not on the planet master.

**Adolf Plague**

Impossible, she's supposed to be on Tatooine by now; are you sure we had the right fossil back in our timeline?

**Rouge Officer**

Yes master! Do you think she was taken from someone else?

**Adolf Plague**

Someone else? It's not like someone else would go back in time and….

_Adolf pauses and started to realise why Mara wasn't on Tatooine._

**Adolf Plague**

Realms!

**Rouge Officer**

Oh come on master. You stole that vigilante's tech. How can he manage to get a new one?

**Adolf Plague**

Realms is not an easy person to fool. He must have had a spare! Scan the galaxy for his time ship!

_The Rouge ship scan the entire galaxy then there was a beeping dot on the galaxy map._

**Rouge Officer**

Right here master.

_Adolf sees the dot on the galaxy map. It leads to the planet Dagobah._

**Adolf Plague**

Dagobah!

**Rouge Officer**

I'll set it up for light speed?

**Adolf Plague**

Two times the speed! We can't let them get away!

Scene 8

_Mara wakes up tied onto a log. She sees Orzo and Luke talking next to a fire talking about Orzo's story._

**Luke Skywalker**

So you have the dark side but you can control it.

**Orzo Realms**

We have a code. Would you like to hear it?

**Luke Skywalker**

I'm interested.

**Orzo Realms**

This is the Gray Jedi Code: There is no Dark Side, nor a Light Side. There is Only the Force. I will do what I must to keep the balance. The balance is what keeps me together. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, Yet emotion. Serenity, Yet peace. Chaos, Yet order. I am the wielder of the torch, lighting the way. I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance. I am a Gray Jedi.

_Luke shows interest of the Gray Jedi and why Yoda never told him about the Gray Jedi._

**Orzo Realms**

You finally wake up.

**Mara Jade**

That was impossible! How did you use the Jedi mind trick on me?

**Orzo Realms**

Five hundred years from now, an exiled Jedi learned how to use the mind tick properly by an unknown being.

**Luke Skywalker**

Do you mind asking us why you are here?

_Orzo signs and talk about the back-story._

**Orzo Realms**

In my timeline the war between Jedi and Sith has finally ended. Jedi and Sith worked together finding other threats in the galaxy until they came.

**Luke Skywalker**

Who?

**Orzo Realms.**

The Rouges. Rouges are force users who hated Jedi and Sith; they just wanted them dead. They have extinct all Jedi and Sith. The Rouges have completely taken over the entire galaxy until we came. A new war happened between Rouges and Gray Jedi. Three years later one of them founded my time tech and now there are a squad of Rouges killing every one of you throughout different timelines. This is why I'm here, to save what's left of you before the "Star Wars" become history!

**Mara Jade**

Star wars?

**Orzo Realms**

Yeah Star wars. It the name of the history.

**Mara Jade**

You guys couldn't come up with a better title?

**Orzo Realms**

I like to see you come up with one.

**Luke Skywalker**

It doesn't matter. Orzo, what will happen if the Rouges complete their mission?

**Orzo Realms**

Then everything that you've all done, what you all accomplished, it will be erased.

_Suddenly they hear a ship coming their way._

**Luke Skywalker**

What's that?

**Orzo Realms**

Oh no!

_Orzo and Luke runs off._

**Mara Jade**

Hey! What about me?

_Orzo runs back and free Mara. They both run off with Luke._

Scene 9

_Rouge troopers came out of nowhere and started shooting at Orzo, Luke, and Mara. Orzo took out two blaster pistols and shot every rouge trooper down; out and open. They ran close to a Rouge trooper using a machine gun. Orzo uses force speed to dodge all the bullets and took him out. Orzo then stars at Luke and Mara._

**Orzo Realms**

Could you guys help each other out? I'm doing all the work here.

**Mara Jade**

Why should I help my target?

**Orzo Realms**

Because he's your future husband.

_Orzo force runs out._

**Mara Jade**

I'm sorry it sounded like he said that we will be married in the future.

**Luke Skywalker**

He was telling the truth.

**Mara Jade**

How?

_Rouge troopers come out of nowhere and aimed their rifles at Luke and Mara._

**Luke Skywalker**

We will ask him later.

_Luke and Mara took out their lightsabers and battle all the rouge troopers. After working together, they started to feel a connection together._

**Luke Skywalker**

We should help Orzo.

**Mara Jade**

Yeah!

_Meanwhile, Orzo is running around while using force speed to fine enemies. All of a sudden, Orzo froze and couldn't move. Adolf then walked out of the shadows and revealed himself._

**Orzo Realms**

So you were the one who stole my tech.

**Adolf Plague**

Yes.

**Orzo Realms**

Why? What do you guys hate the Jedi and Sith so much that you have to go back in time? Time should never be change just because you hate Jedi and Sith!

**Adolf Plague**

YES! Yes they should! Because the light and dark side is nothing but false religious. Like you Gray Jedi, it should be even. Why would you help these false believers and join us?

**Orzo Realms**

Because you need to let them choose what they believe. If you don't do that, then you're nothing but a terrorist!

_Adolf turn on his lightsaber and when he was about to kill Orzo, Luke came out and distracted Adolf so that Orzo can be free. Mara then came out and help Luke fight Adolf. Adolf is now fighting Luke and Mara. Adolf the force lightning Mara to the tree and then Adolf sliced off Luke's lightsaber. When Adolf was about to kill Luke, Orzo knocked him out with a rock to save Luke._

**Luke Skywalker**

Thanks.

**Orzo Realms**

The enemy is my responsibility.

Scene 10

_Orzo has Adolf locked up on his ship and is saying goodbye to Luke and Mara._

**Orzo Realms**

Are you sure you don't want me to fix that.

**Luke Skywalker**

It's okay. I'll fix it on Tatooine when I get to my droids.

**Mara Jade**

I'll go into hiding until my future husband returns.

**Orzo Realms**

I should be heading to my own timeline. May the force be with you both.

_Orzo flies his ship back to the rouge ship where he can take it back to his own time line._

Scene 11

_Orzo has brought the ship up to the time vortex so that they can travel through time._

**Adolf Plague**

Congratulations! You killed all my men, taken over my ship, and now sending us back home.

**Orzo Realms**

And when I'm done with that, I will destroy all my time devices so that neither of us can go back in time.

_Orzo then sees Adolf free._

**Adolf Plague**

Not while your still alive.

_When Orzo was about to get his lightsaber, Adolf force pushed Orzo out of the ship._

**Adolf Plague**

Time to finish, what I started!

Scene 12

_Orzo wakes up on a white surface on a very echo world. Orzo takes out what it appears to be a history book. Orzo is seeing all the characters from the EU vanish from the book like if they never existed._

**Orzo Realms**

No, no! No, no, no, NO, NO!

_Orzo throws the book away and lies down in shame. Later he sees a page with characters on it. Orzo looks at it and sees Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, C3PO, R2-D2, Lando, Mara, and Kyle. Orzo was happy and cheered for joy. Orzo then realise that they will need their help. Orzo then sees inside his grey robes, a time watch. He uses it to go back 6 ABY to save them once and for all._

Scene 13

_On Yavin 4, Leia and Han are running away from Adolf to save their unborn child._

**Leia**

Do you see him?

_Adolf then appears right in front of them._

**Han Solo**

I do now.

**Adolf Plague**

Surrender and meet your destiny.

_Out of nowhere, Kyle comes falling down between Han, Leia, and Adolf._

**Kyle Katarn**

Get out of here you two. (Turns on his lightsaber). I'll keep him busy.

_Han and Leia run off while Kyle keeps Adolf busy._

**Adolf Plague**

Are you ready to face your destiny (turns on his lightsaber) Kyle!

**Kyle Katan**

Are you?

_A battle happens between Kyle and Adolf. Adolf uses force stun on Kyle to stop the fight._

**Adolf Plague**

Enough! I'll deal with you later. I need to kill those twins.

_Adolf walks away to get Han and Leia._

Scene 14

_Han and Leia ran to a dead end. They looked being them and see Adolf with his lightsaber._

**Han Solo**

You destroyed the new Republic, why?

**Adolf Plague**

They have no right in the world!

_When Adolf was about to stab Leia's pregnant body, Luke comes out and force pulls Adolf away from Han and Leia. Adolf gets up and turns to Luke. Luke then turns on his lightsaber._

**Adolf Plague**

I have killed Jedi and Sith in the Old Republic, I have put control chips in the clones so no Jedi can survive. Now it's time to murder the next generation of the Galactic Empire; starting with you!

**Luke Skywalker**

Then come get me!

_A lightsaber battle happens between Luke and Adlof. After a while in battle, Adolf takes of Luke's robot hand with his lightsaber and force push Luke._

**Adolf Plague**

Does anyone else what a piece of me? Anyone?

**Orzo Realms**

I do!

_Out of nowhere Orzo comes in with his gray robes. And sees Leia pregnant._

**Orzo Realms**

Luke did something happened? Leia should not be pregnant till the next three years.

**Adolf Plague**

You! How are you still alive?

**Orzo Realms**

The force, both the light and dark.

_Adolf aims his lightsaber at Orzo with anger._

**Adolf Plague**

When I'm done with you, every Jedi and Sith will fall from my hands! Starting with the twins!

**Orzo Realms**

Let me see what you got!

_Orzo turns on his orange lightsaber and battle Adolf. A battle happens between Orzo and Adolf. Both the sabers collided then Adolf scratches Orzo with his lightsaber. Orzo is down on the ground._

**Adolf Plague**

I'm going to end this; one and for all!

_Adolf uses force lightning on Leia._

**Han Solo**

No!

_Adolf is laughing with joy. Orzo is remembering the time when his teacher tells him the history of Star wars._

Scene 15

**Gray Jedi**

See Orzo? Here are the three greatest histories during the Star Wars. The Old Republic, the Clone wars, and the Galactic Empire. They teach us both the light and dark. Without them, we will never learn how to use both the light and dark side probably and use them for the right thing. Without them, they're just legends. Remember that Orzo; remember that.

_Orzo wakes up and gets up with his lightsaber. Adolf see Orzo gets up. Adolf turn on his lightsaber and battles Orzo again. Another lightsaber battle happens between Orzo and Adolf. Orzo then cuts of Adolf's left arm. Adolf screams and tries to hit Orzo with his lightsaber but Orzo doges and then cuts off Adolf's right arm. Adolf then kneels down to the ground in pain. Adolf then looks up at Orzo and then Orzo stabs him through the chest. Orzo let's go of the lightsaber and uses then force on it. The hilt opened and then lightning came out and went through the lightsaber to Adolf. Orzo then uses the force to get his lightsaber back and then Adolf falls to the ground and dies. Orzo then walks to Luke, Han, and Leia._

Scene 16

_Leia wakes up with no memory including Han Solo. Luke and Kyle is walking with Orzo on a hill._

**Kyle Katarn**

So you just erased their memories?

**Orzo Realms**

It's for the best.

**Luke Skywalker**

I agree. We don't want them to know about someone who has the ability of time travel.

**Kyle Katarn**

Well at least Leia's kid is still alive.

**Orzo Realms**

Only one for now.

**Kyle Katarn**

Only one?

_Orzo takes out a remote. When he pushed one of the buttons, a medical tube is uncloaked and appeared inside was an unborn child._

**Kyle Katarn**

What the hell is that?

**Orzo Realms**

One of the twins inside Leia.

**Luke Skywalker**

Leia was holding twins?

**Orzo Realms**

The unborn child you see is Jaina Solo. The one Leia is still holding is Jason Solo. When Adolf attack Leia, she and her child were strong but Jaina wasn't going to make it. So I put her in this tube so that it can save her and make her into a full grown baby.

**Kyle Katarn**

How can anything technology do that?

**Orzo Realms**

I'm from the future Kyle; think about that.

**Luke Skywalker**

All I want to say is thank you Orzo, for saving what's left of us. Is there anything else you want to warn us about?

_Orzo thinks for a minute and tells Luke information about the future._

**Orzo Realms**

Chewbacca dies on Sernpidal; don't let it happen, I rather not have Han be alone when Jason falls to the dark side and becomes Darth Caedus.

**Luke Skywalker**

Since this Adolf has destroyed all the dark users in our timeline it should be easy to have him balance to the force and as a promise to have him in the light till the end, we will change his name to Ben.

_Orzo and Luke shake hands then Orzo leaves with the tube. Orzo then stops and says one more thing to Luke._

**Orzo Realms**

By the way, Ben was the name of your son.

_Orzo goes back in time and leaves,_

**Kyle Katarn**

I'm going into hiding in case the darkness returns. Do you think we'll meet again?

**Luke Skywalker**

Only time will tell Kyle, only time will tell.

**Kyle Katarn**

Goodbye Luke, and may the force be with you.

**Luke Skywalker**

Goodbye Kyle, and may the force be with you.

_Kyle Katarn leaves. Luke sees the Moldy Crow fly off into space. Luke then goes into his X-wing and flys to Coruscant to see his wife Mara._

Scene 17

_Luke lands to his new home where his parents use to live. Mara sees Luke and smiles. Luke smiles back and they both hug and kiss._

**Mara Jade**

Luke, there's something I need to tell you. I'm pregnant.

_Luke becomes shocked but then smiles. Luke and Mara both look at the sunset on Coruscant as if things were perfect._

**Mara Jade**

So what now?

**Luke Skywalker**

Time to make a new Jedi Order

**THE END**


End file.
